The Demon's Contract
by Aislinn Frost
Summary: The Demon 'princess' is out for L's soul. But first, she has to help him defeat Kira. A contract is made and a deal is born. LxOC... Maybe.
1. Escape

_A/N - Hi guise c: This is my first Death Note fanfic. Originally, I wasn't going to publish any of my fanfics because I always tend to give up on them. Hopefully, I won't give up on this one. You, as my reader, will give me some motivation won't you? ^^  
>I clashed the shinigami world with the demon world. Why the hell not, right? Well, you won't see much of the 'Death Note human world' so much in this chapter since I'm just starting this. But I will try to get to it soon as it progresses.<em>

_Also, I might or might not include romance in here. I dislike writing romance since it's extremely awkward for me. Don't expect anything too graphic ouo._

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own Death Note. Only this demon. c: Okay? Okay._

* * *

><p>I was simply intrigued. By his past. By his mannerisms. By him. He solves mysteries not for justice, but because he was bored. Intriguing indeed. I want to meet him someday – no – I <em>need <em>to meet him someday. But in my current state, I cannot simply visit the human world. I have yet to learn how to suppress my demonic powers. If I were to go without a strong vassal, I would certainly wreck havoc there. Everything there is fragile to the touch.

I have watched L all his life, and he never fails to entertain me. Not only is he entertaining and intriguing, his soul is quite… unique. He seems to be all-knowing on the outside… but on the inside he's like a confused and lonely lost child. A child. That's all he is.

Slowly, I sat back on the cold stone chair provided by my father. He has confined me in the dungeons because not too long ago, I possessed a human girl in order to meet L. Let's just say her body didn't even last long enough for me to even blink using her body.

"Father! Let me out! This is ridiculous!" I roared loudly and punched the bricked walls once again. If only they weren't like three yards thick, it would have given in. Instead, I created a hole the size of a dinner plate. Over the past week, I've created clusters of holes on the damned walls that kept me imprisoned.

"At least give me food! I'm hungry!" I shrieked. I doubt he's home to even hear my cries. He's rarely ever home since he is, after all, the Demon Overlord. So I suppose that I am the Demon Overlord's daughter.

"Mistress, please calm down," one of the guards had came down to give me one of those pep talks again.

"Let me out," I growled viciously through my gritted teeth. I can feel the electricity crackle around my skin. _Oh no_. As a high level demon, I tend to have a specialty in one element. In which case, I possess the ability to manipulate electricity or lightning. If enraged, that certain power might be unstable if you're still young. I'm still young. In demon years, I suppose.

"I apologize, young Mistress. The Lord forbids me to," The demon guard came closer into view with a food tray in hand. He slid the food through the tiny slot of the steel door. "However, please enjoy your food."

I flushed in anger. Is this guy trying to toy with me? "Release me!" I shrieked once again. The electricity crackled more. Louder this time. I punched the steel door, making it dent. _Crackle_.

I heard no response. Instead, I heard footsteps walking away from my cell. Damn it all. _Crackle. Crackle._

"LET ME OUT!" I screeched. I bared my sharp teeth viciously and roared. Every _akuma _in the demon realm must have heard it. Suddenly, I felt every inch of my body getting hotter by the second. Electricity crackled all around me, but it didn't tingle. Nor did it sting. Instead, it empowered me. I _knew _I was in an unstable state at the moment, but when I get furious, there's no stopping this.

My body transformed into its true form. It's actually quite gruesome and unladylike. My soft brown hair grew longer and turned into a bloody color, making it look like flowing strands of blood. Every single tooth in my mouth changed into sharp, animal-like teeth that can cut through the strongest of metals. Black leathery wings sprouted from my back and stretched across the cell. My already sharp nails morphed into claws that could cut any human in half with a single motion. My senses were respectively heightened. Smell, sounds, touch, sight.

I was a beast. A true monster.

The cell, unable to handle any more of my demonic energy, exploded. I was free.

Like I said, I can't suppress my demonic powers and therefore cannot go to the infamous human world. But there is a way that I can. Demons are known for their deals and contracts aren't they? All I have to do is to make a contract with L, but it's easier said than done. It's not very likely that L would even make a contract with a demon. But, I am, after all, the Demon Overlord's daughter.

_L Lawliet, I'm coming for you_.


	2. December 30, 2003

_**A/N** - Second chapter! I didn't think that I would have finished this. I write like a sentence per night or something. Well, anyway... I figured that L wouldn't endanger his life (nor soul) so creating a contract with a demon would be out of the question. BUT I WILL MAKE HIM. BECAUSE IF HE DOESN'T, THEN THERE WILL BE NO STORY! Anyway, most of this was written when I was half asleep... as I am right now. Enjoy anyways. Goodbye now c:_

* * *

><p>I flew to the Black Market and went to a store that belonged to an old friend of mine. I have calmed down quite a bit and I turned back to my usual form. "Louie! Are you here?" I yelled into the store. It was a tiny store, cluttered with all kinds of demon-made weapons and cursed jewels.<p>

"Who is it?" He yelled back. I then heard some items crashing smashing on to the ground as Louie came out. "Lady Ivory!"

"Stop it with the formalities. We both know that I am nowhere near a lady," I scoffed. Louie and I have known each other all our lives, and believe me; demon lives are pretty much eternal. He's an awkward lower-level demon that doesn't really associate with the more aristocratic higher-level demons. I suppose that I'm the only exception since we became friends without him knowing that I was the demon 'princess' and well, now he's stuck with me. "Anyway, do you have some extremely powerful Suppression Necklace?"

"A Suppression Necklace? You're not trying to go to the human world, are you? I heard that last time you went, you-" He stopped himself as he saw the vicious expression on my face. "One extremely powerful Suppression Necklace coming up."

"Why thank you, dear." I said in a sickly sweet voice and smiled. "Would you be so kind as to open a portal to the human world? My father took away my portal key,"

"Of course. Here's your necklace, and I will open the portal for you shortly," He handed me the necklace and I felt weak just touching the thing. Suppression Necklaces drain your energy and traps it in the ruby pendant that hangs from the chain. If you want your powers to be restored, you must have the owner smash the necklace pendant. It is used to drain powers of other demons, but sometimes unstable demons, such as I, use it to sustain their own powers in order to visit the human realm.

I felt a harsh tug at my body, and realized that Louie had already opened the portal. I clumsily put on the necklace and went towards the portal.

"Thanks, Louie! I owe you one!" I yelled as I stepped into the portal.

"You owe me plenty, now leave!" He said, laughing to himself. And just like that, I was pulled into the human world.

~_ I __N __T __E __R __M __I __S __S __I __O __N ~  
><em>

I was literally thrown down to the empty streets of Japan. It was fairly dark outside, and considering the silence that seems to linger, I deduced that it was about one in the morning in the human world. I tilted my head up to sniff the fresh air of the human world. Something… smelled sweet. My legs unconsciously moved towards the direction of the smell. Soon, I had reached the entrance of a hotel where inside, you can see the receptionist slowly dozing off. Humans can't see me unless I want them to, so I swiftly opened the door and walked right in. No one had seen that, I'm sure. Unless those pesky humans had installed those annoying cameras. Next thing I knew, I was in front of a door of one of the hotel rooms. _Sweet_.

I knocked on the door as a formality and listened carefully for any sign of humans inside the room. I heard nothing, except some very discreet creaking, and so I broke the door knob and entered. As I entered, I heard a peculiar scream that sounded flat, yet frightened. So there were humans in there after all. I focused my eyes on the human and he looked at me with fear. He can see me? I looked at his face closely and… he was L. It's got to be. The aroma was so sweet, I couldn't take it.

My legs moved on its own, towards L. Demon instinct took over and I can feel my canines protruding from my mouth, slightly grazing at my lower lip. My eyes felt hot, and I knew that it had changed to the color of blood. _So__sweet_. I moved closer. L started darting away in a swift movement and took his stance, indicating that he would attack if he had to. I quickly snapped out of my daze.

"L," I said, and then smiled innocently. As innocent as a demon could look with her sharp canine teeth. "I apologize for being rude, and barging in. But please let me introduce myself,"

L stared at me inquisitively, and regained his control, but I felt his fear. I deduced that Watari was not here at the moment. But if he was, there wasn't going to be a problem since Watari can't see me unless I wanted him to. Though it would be quite strange if he saw L talking to an invisible force. "I am Ivory Savant Luchesi de Sondra, daughter of the Demon lord. I have come… to form a contract with you, Lost one," I said professionally.

"A contract? Interesting," he said cautiously. He stood up and walked towards me, swung his leg and kicked. I swiftly dodged and he missed. "More interesting,"

"Well? Isn't there something you'd like? I can fulfill your wishes to the extent of my powers. With the price of your soul," I said calmly and went to sit on one of the chairs present as if he hadn't tried to assault me with his foot in the first place.

"Something I'd like… for the exchange of my soul?" He said thoughtfully to himself and brought his thumb up to his lip, gently nipping on it. "No, thank you. Please leave before I have you arrested for trespassing,"

_How __cold_. "Kira," I began. "He can't kill you as long as you make this contract with you. You wouldn't want to lose to Kira by dying would you?"

The look on L's face made it seem like I had exposed his one weakness. "I suppose winning would be most formidable, but…"

"Okay… I don't think I made it very clear. When the daughter of the demon lord comes to make a contract with you, you don't refuse her," I said menacingly, advancing towards him. My anger rising quickly. "Now, there are some demons that aren't allowed to kill humans, but I'm not one of them. So don't upset me. Either you die now, or you die after you win the game. Choose,"

"I guess I have no choice…" he said calmly, barely holding onto his calm composure. "You will help me capture Kira and do whatever I wish, won't you?"

"Yes. I will do as you command, but the moment you capture Kira, your soul will be mine for the taking," I said, feeling smug. "Do you wish to form the contract?"

"I don't have a choice…" He said, stalling.

"Do you _wish_ to form the _contract_?" I repeated those words harshly.

"Yes, I wish to form the contract," He said, feeling hesitant.

"Oh, come on… say it like you mean it," I teased and grinned from ear to ear. "I'm waiting…"

"I wish to form a contract," L said resolutely while his eyes bored into mine.

"As you wish, master," I purred and curtsied respectfully to my new _master_ like a good little demon princess would.


	3. Instinct

_A/N - Dear readers,  
>This chapter contains spontaneous things that has nothing to do with the plot. I felt like adding it in because... I can.<em>

_Oh oh and I don't own Death Note. c:_

* * *

><p>I sat idly by as L typed furiously on his laptop with his long and slender fingers. Once in a while, he would reach for his cake and the donuts from the sweets tray which is right next to him. After we had formed the contract that day, he informed me about his current knowledge about the Kira case. It sounded like something oddly similar to the effects of the Death Note that the Death Gods possessed. I couldn't be sure since I haven't taken my time to research the Death Gods. It could be the works of another demon for all I know. For now, I told L nothing of my findings until I am sure of it.<p>

Either way, those opposing forces can be easily evaded. If it was the case of the Shinigami, which I suspect most of all, then they can't take away L's life as I have already claimed his soul. His name is kept hidden from those Shinigami eyes. As for other demons causing havoc, I have the power to punish them. After all, the only demons with the power strong enough to defeat me are my older siblings and my parents.

"What's wrong?" L asked as he picked up a donut from the tray. "You seem to be deep in thought. Would you like a donut?" He handed the donut to me without taking his eyes away from the computer screen.

"Nothing, I'm just… theorizing," I said and then took the donut in my hands. I didn't know what to do with it. Do humans eat this sort of things? All we demons eat are human souls, anyway. I took a cautious bite out of the donut and then gobbled the rest down in five seconds. _Mmmmm_, _delicious_. "THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

"Glad you liked it," he said monotonously and continued to eat his piece of cake. Bored, I stood and walked up behind L. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lowered my head on his shoulder and took in his scent. My wavy brown hair slowly descended down L's front. L stiffened. _Sweet_. I can feel my demon canines protruding from my mouth yet again.

Unconsciously, I opened my mouth and nipped at the nape of L's neck gently. He let out a gasp of pain, broke free from my grasp and leaped away from his seat. "What are you doing?" He questioned. His face was clearly red.

"I was… bored," I said truthfully. "Did that make you… uncomfortable?"

"A bit, yes… please don't do that ever again," He replied uneasily and then went back to perch upon his seat.

"I'm sorry… It's just that… I can't wait to eat you up," I said seductively, and laughed as L went back to type on his laptop. Suddenly, Watari's insignia appeared on the screen, breaking the carefree atmosphere.

"_L, __you __know __what __to __do,_" Watari's voice said. "_I __will __now __connect __you __with __the __ICPO __members __that __are __willing __to __work __with __you __on __the __Kira __case,_"

"Very well, Watari," L spoke into his microphone. "It is only you, with your strong convictions, that I can trust," L said to the ICPO members assumingly present behind the screen.

"_Wait __a __minute_," I heard one of the men say. "_L __said __that __he __trusts __us__… __But __we __don__'__t __trust __him!__"_

Grunts of agreement were exchanged when another one of the men said, "_L, __it __is __evident __that __we__'__re __determined __to __catch __Kira even __if __it __costs __us __our __lives! __That __means __that __we __all __understand __what __it __means __to __put __our __lives __on __the __line_,"

The man who spoke at first then said, "_But __you __just __order __us __around __without __showing __us __your __face_!"

"_We __will __pursue __Kira, __but __not __with __your __assistance_," another one of the man interjected. I scoffed. Who are they to look down on L? After a few interjections from the men, Chief Soichiro Yagami said, "_L, __if __you__'__re __willing __to __join __forces __with __us __and __capture __Kira, __come __to __the __headquarters __and __work __with __us __in __person_."

One of the men then declared his agreement to the statement. L's expression seemed perplexed as he contemplated. "Earlier, I said that I only trust you people," L began. He then typed in, '_What __happens __from __now __on __must __be __kept __between __the __eight __of __us_,'

"Watari," L said simply, as if signaling him to do something.

"_Yes_," Watari said minimally and then I heard scratching noises that indicated that the laptop was being turned around. Watari must be showing the men the message that L just typed.

He continued to type some more while I spaced out. I assumed that the issue had been resolved after the men were quiet and L stopped typing. "So, what's happening now?" I asked indifferently.

"I am to meet with these men. Unfortunately, that's the only way for them to trust me," L replied dejectedly, but nevertheless monotonous. "We are to meet tonight,"

"L, I don't see why you need their help. I'm all the help you need. Those incompetent fools will be nothing but hindrances," I said.

"They will prove their use eventually," L replied simply. "Eventually."

_~ I N T E R M I S S I O N ~_

L stood near the window, seemingly contemplating yet again. I presume that it's about Kira. It's always about Kira, isn't it?

"L, why do you feel the need to pursue the Kira case?" I asked suddenly.

"Why? Because it interested me," He said passively. "Anyway, it's none of your concern to why I am pursuing the case. You are to help me solve it, and this type of information is trivial nonetheless."

"Not in the mood to talk, are we now?" I said and proceeded to rummage through L's belongings. He didn't seem to mind my snooping for some reason. I felt like I could use a change in my usual attire. Maybe I should try on L's outfits and imitate his quirks for some amusement in the mean time. Yup. Sounds like a plan.

It's quite comical how L has a closet full of the same shirts and jeans. While L was distracted, I grabbed an outfit and went into the bathroom. I took off my clothes, looked at myself in the mirror and found myself frowning at my small chest. My revealing demon uniform did nothing to make me look bustier. I had no sex appeal pretty much, but at least I have curves in the desirable places. Even so, my personality is more masculine than it is feminine, as you can obviously tell. Anyway, I swiftly changed into L's shirt and jeans and walked out of the bathroom.

"L! Look at me! We match," I said with a wide grin etched on my face. L's face looked slightly confused. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but decided against it. L then turned back to stare mindlessly at the window with his thumb to his lip once again.

My wings (the small version, since I wasn't unstable) sprung out and I hovered over to L. My fingers advanced towards his hair and began to stroke it gently. L went rigid as expected. I lowered my head to L's ear, whispered seductively, "I said… we match."

L turned around and merely pushed my face away… with his foot. Hard. It would have hurt if demons' bone weren't as hard as steel. So it might have hurt him more than it did me. L cursed in pain.

"That hurt," He said simply.

"I never told you to kick me," I retorted. My tone was harsh because I can't believe that a human would have the audacity to kick me. The fact that he did not miss has bothered me the most.

"I apologize, but it was because you… you—"

"Whatever. I'm out of here," I said and whistled, calling out to my hellhound. I don't believe I've told you this before, but I own a hellhound. Yup. Those giant, black snarling monsters with gleaming red eyes. My beautiful hellhound appeared immediately, making the whole room smell like death and rotting corpses. "Good luck with your meeting. Tell me how it goes. I'm going out for a ride."

With that, I disappeared from the room, riding in the darkness of the night.


	4. Light Yagami

_**A/N-** I'm sorry that this chapter is quite late. I've been experiencing the oh-so-annoying writer's block. Thank you everyone for adding this story to favorites and alerts and for reviewing. It really motivates me to finish chapters._

_**THIS CHAPTER IS LIGHT'S DEBUT!** I apologize if he was out of character. Hopefully, he won't be.  
><em>

_ Well, enjoy~ :D_

* * *

><p><strong>~ L's P.O.V. ~<strong>

Why had she left? I didn't do anything wrong. Additionally, she came onto me and it was completely natural to defend yourself. I'm sure she'll be back soon. At least, I hope so. _Hope so_? Why would I be so eager to have her back? She is not of any importance to me. I will die at her hands after this case anyways, so I shouldn't be caring for her at all. It is illogical to do so.

Though, I suppose that she is quite entertaining…

Quite entertaining indeed.

**~ I V O R Y'S P.O.V. ~**

_Baka, baka, baka, baka_. Why did I run out like that? As a contracted demon, I have to stay at my master's side at all times.

"You can leave now, boy," I cooed and kissed the top of my hellhound's head. He barked affectionately and faded away into the shadows. _What… am I doing here_? Somehow, my hellhound had stopped in front of nowhere before I sent it away. Where was I? I kept hovering around until a rotten smell struck me. It was the smell of a corrupted soul and the stench of death. I'm sure it wasn't my hellhound since I had sent it back. What was it?

I hovered towards the smell, even if it sickened me to the core. Somehow, I ended up facing a house that had this lingering evil laced around one specific room. Demons? Death gods? Possessed human? What was this, exactly?

The name plate of the house clearly states _Yagami_. Yagami? As in Soichiro Yagami? No. It couldn't be. My curiosity has reached its peak, and so I just had to investigate. I transformed into an innocent high school girl whose clothes indicated that she had been attacked. My disguise is flawless.

Cautiously, I knocked on the door, wearing a scared expression on my face. Immediately, I heard some scuffling and the door swung open. I saw a handsome young man with chestnut brown hair… who reeked of a corrupted soul. Why was he up at this hour? Humans are supposed to be asleep at three in the morning, aren't they?

"P-please help me! I w-was at-t-tacked by these men! May I hide here?" I pleaded with utmost fear in my eyes. The young man's facial expression became sympathetic and seemed more… relieved?

"Of course, please come in," he said in a gentle voice and led me upstairs to his room. I can smell it as soon as I stepped into the neat room. I can smell death here. _Death God_.

"You can stay here for a while, I'll prepare some tea for you," he said politely, using the _keigo_ dialect of the Japanese. "By the way, what is your name?"

"My n-name is Aiko," I answered in a small voice and sat on the chair near a desk. "Aiko Tsukimori."

"My name is Light Yagami," he said and smiled innocently, "nice to meet you, Tsukimori-san."

And with that, he left the room and pulled the door to a close. Except, it didn't close completely. I presume that he is suspicious of me. For what, I have no idea. Though it is quite odd that you would let a suspicious person in your house. He is definitely up to something.

If he thinks that he can find out anything through me, he was wrong. I definitely suspect him of being Kira. I have never smelled such a foul soul before. As of now, I have no evidence of him being anything. Unless… unless… the Death God decides to show himself. But the chance of that happening wouldn't be so high. The Death God might have taken a liking to the human, and will not reveal himself. With the stench of death swarming around the room, it is certain that a Death God is here in this very room. I must not falter. My disguise is quite strong, and I have taken necessary precautions to mask my smell as a demon. I appear and smell like a normal human.

Footsteps indicated that Light was coming back with "tea," whatever that is. My facial expression had not changed. I still had to stay in character, acting scared and nervous. He set the tea on his work desk what was beside me.

"Y-yagami-san," I began nervously, "I am sorry to have intruded. You must have been sleeping."

"Well, I was staying up late to cram for school," he lied while I took the warm cup of tea in my hands. "It was no bother at all and I'm happy to help."

"Thank you so m-much," I said gratefully and took a small sip. Ugh, this tea tasted weird. Why couldn't it taste like donuts? I set the tea down on the desk. "I don't know what would have happened to me had you not helped me."

"Well, you can leave any time you want," he said nonchalantly and sat on his bed. I took advantage of that and walked towards him.

"Surely, you do expect me to repay you in some sort of way?" I suggested shyly. Humans are greedy creatures. They wouldn't help a person in need unless it benefited them in some way. Surely, he would be easy to manipulate that way.

"No, you don't really need to do _that_ sort of thing," he replied quite seriously.

"What sort of things are you thinking about? I was thinking that I treat you to a meal," I said and giggled, "I do have my dignity, you know. Unless… you want _that_."

He turned bright red. "N-no, I'll settle for the meal." He is kind of adorable, I must say. I leaned forward suddenly as if to walk towards him more. Light twitched cautiously at this motion, preparing to defend himself if necessary. But, I can see that this all an act. Even so, it is quite… cute. It makes me feel like the predator and him, the prey.

"You are so adorable," I said without thinking and took a step forward. I stepped on something wet and slippery (I assumed he had spilled some tea) and toppled over Light onto his bed. If his parents were to walk through that door right now, he would be in big, big, big, big, _big_ trouble. He didn't dare to move while in this position.

"Well, that was awkward…" I said and got up slowly and teasingly. "I-I should get going. I'm pretty sure the men are gone."

"R-right," He replied slowly, as if dazed.

"I'll come back here soon, okay? I'll take you out for a meal," I said and smiled. "If you'd like."

"Yes, that'd be wonderful, Tsukimori-san," he replied with forced enthusiasm. "Is your house near here? If it is, I can walk you home."

"Well it's not near…" I said hesitantly. "Maybe I can stay the night? I don't think the train station is open. If it's too much of a bother, I can walk home by myself…"

Crap. Why did I ask for him to let me stay over night? I have no intentions of doing such things. Ivory-sama does not and will not sleep at a stranger's home. A human stranger at that.

"I think you should walk home," he said. I felt relieved instantly. "Here, I'll give you my phone number. If anything happens, call me. Okay?"

"Okay! Thank you, Light-kun." I said and did a girlish giggle. "Don't forget, I'll be back soon."

Light walked me to his front door and we said our goodbyes. I even kissed him on the cheek as thanks. Little does he know, that kiss is a mark of a demon. When a demon has marked you, thoughts and feelings could be shared. Though, it's a one-way connection. Only I can hear his thoughts and feel what he feels. A kiss on the cheek isn't a very strong demon mark, so the thoughts and the feelings will be quite… blurry. But this will do for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- _Keigo dialect_ is an extremely polite way of speaking in Japanese. Usually used around important people.

And for fun, this is the fake name that I made up for Ivory, in Kanji: 月森 (Tsukimori) 愛子 (Aiko). See what I did thurr? I used the "Tsuki" (moon) kanji in Light's name and … yeah :D

… You guys don't get it. Lol. Kay.

**ALSO, I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I write most of these at night when I am extremely tired. I try to fix whatever I spot, but you know. You can't always be perfect.**

Anyways, please review for the sake of motivation. (TT^TT) ONEGAI-SHIMASU~


	5. Ridicule

A/N - "_Whoa whoa whoa... what? An update? BUT WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD_!" **I thought I was dead, too. But here's an update. Let me warn you that it's nothing exciting. I'll be writing better and longer chapters after I have finished with summer homework and summer school and UUGGGHHH KILL ME. Okay yeah, have fun reading.**

* * *

><p>Crap! I must have missed the meeting between L and those incompe – humans! If I didn't… they're probably in there right now. How the hell will I enter? Ugh, I'll just go in and L will make something up. He's a good enough liar. Although, I'd love to see our little detective coming up with a lie to explain a why freakin' demon flew into the hotel, seemingly fond of the detective.<p>

I wandered around the neighborhood thinking of a solution. Hopefully, Light didn't stalk me. If he had, it'd complicate things when I sprout wings from my back. I flew all the way back to the hotel and hovered outside of the window. It was twenty-four stories above the ground. Carefully, I tapped the window with my black, sharp nails. A few seconds later, I met eyes with L as he faced the window.

I mouthed, "_Are you alone?_"

L nodded. I assume that he had read my lips right, so I walked right through the window. It had been a while since I've walked through a solid barrier, so it knocked the wind out of me. My feet found the floor and so did my face. I collapsed, gasping for air. L stood there awkwardly with no clue what to do. It's funny finding the world's greatest detective perplexed.

"Well, thanks for the concern there, buddy. I was choking on the floor whilst you stood there with curious eyes. Definitely helpful," I coughed out weakly, clinging onto the carpeted floor for support.

"You're entirely welcome. Of course, I can't really do anything to help as I am not very involved in the medical field. Even if I am, however, I couldn't have possibly understood the health issues of supernatural entities such as yourself," he shot back philosophically.

"Oh shut up, you smartass. An 'oh, are you okay, my darling demon princess?' would have been nice," I retorted, got up from the floor, and flopped on the couch. I felt completely drained and exhausted. _It's the necklace_, I told myself. _Just get used to it_. "How was the meeting and such?"

"Quite all right. Everyone was… obedient to an extent. I don't think I can get many contributions from them, though. But like I said before, they will eventually prove their use," he replied monotonously.

"Ouch… harsh much?" I chuckled darkly and said, "Well, I'm the only person you'll want on your side anyways. A demon does wonders."

"Actually, I had not requested for your aid," he replied dully.

"Au contraire, L, you have said it yourself that you wished to form a contract with me. A contract cannot be formed if the human is absolutely against it. So you must have some desire – however small it may be – for my aid," I interjected. "Anyways, this whole argument is pointless; I've discovered a possible suspect during my leave, and I bet you'd be very, very interested."

"Indeed I am, but I'd rather figure out this myself without your suspicions clouding my judgment," L said. Bastard. Is he going to make me feel like a fool, wanting to help him? I've got information readily available and it's like he doesn't even need it. Whatever. I'll just let him figure it out, that arrogant jerk.

"Fine," I said simply. "When you die, don't blame me."

"But I won't. Because you will do everything in your power to protect me. You want my soul, after all," he replied calmly bringing his thumb to his lips.

_Arrogant jerk_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>January 1, 2004<em>**

L insisted that I had to be introduced to the task force and Watari. Come to think of it, I've never actually met Watari in person. Strange. Though of course, I had always been hidden and only L could see me.

"Do I have to do this?" I asked L in a whiny, infantile manner. "I don't like humans…"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with it, then." And so I had to deal with it. I have to be professional. Although, I wouldn't call being a demon a profession.

"Okay, when will I meet this task force of yours? I do hope they're not normal."

"Hmm... You'll meet them tonight. That will be all. Please stop provoking me with questions as I have some data to analyze at the moment," he walked to his laptop swiftly and pondered for a moment. "Demon-san, your first order is to go out and buy me some sweets."

"What." I said flatly. It really wasn't a question.

"Please go out and buy me some sweets," he repeated nonchalantly and started up his laptop.

"And again to that request, I say 'what'," I replied. I hoped that he got the message that no way in hell will I comply to such a ridiculous request.

"I am your master and you will do as I ask. We have a contract after all," he didn't even look up from his laptop. "Now please go."

I wanted to rip out his throat. He can't possibly ridicule me like this. I have half a mind to go and poison all of the sweets in the world so that he'd-

"Demon-san, are you going or not?" He asked once again. Fine. To hell with it. I'm poisoning all the sweets in the world.

"As you wish, _master_," I said the last word through gritted teeth and undoubtedly hinted that I was going to murder him mercilessly. And so, I, Demon _Princess_ of Hell, flew to get a _human_ detective some _sweets_.


End file.
